Aria Jaxon
Aria Marie Jackson-LeBeau '''(born December 6, 1994) is an American professional wrestler, model, and former ring announcer currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling under the ring name '''Aria Jaxon, where she is the current EAW Vixens World Champion in her first reign. Her professional wrestling career began in 2011 at the age of sixteen, and she initially worked as a ring announcer for Southern California-based independent promotions. She signed an EAW developmental contract in 2013, and was called up to the main roster in 2015, winning the inaugural Empress of Elite tournament that same year. Since 2016, Jaxon has been featured as a main cast member on True Vixens. Early Life Jackson-LeBeau grew up in Los Angeles' Fairfax District. She is the youngest child of Melanie Jackson, a nurse practitioner, and Marcus LeBeau, a high school counselor; they divorced in 1999. She has one older brother, Green Bay Packers cornerback Andre Jackson-LeBeau (born 1991). Her mother is African-American, and her father is Louisiana Creole. She and her brother spent a great deal of time with their father in his hometown of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. She also trained as a competitive dancer, beginning at age four. Jackson-LeBeau admits to having been a rebellious teenager who often got in trouble for fighting and breaking curfew, but managed to clean up her act by age sixteen, when she first began ring announcing. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career (2011 - 2015)' Under the name AJ Marie, Jackson-LeBeau got her start in professional wrestling by working as a ring announcer for independent shows put on by various Southern California-based promotions. While fulfilling ring announcing duties, she also began training to become a wrestler under her uncle, retired wrestler Tao Taimane (father of fellow wrestler The Nas). Jackson-LeBeau signed a EAW developmental contract in August 2013, and trained under the developmental staff from the latter part of 2013 all the way up until her main roster call-up in the summer of 2015. 'Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW (2015 - present)' 'Empress of Elite; Championship Pursuits & Various Feuds (2015 - 2016)' Jackson-LeBeau, now using the ring name Aria Jaxon, debuted as a face on July 19, defeating Ashlynne Black on the Voltage Pre-Show. On the July 26 episode of Voltage, Jaxon won a Triple Threat match over Starshine and then-Vixens Champion Tarah Nova. On the August 3 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and Ariana Lopez lost a tag team match to Madison Kaline and Raven Lee. On the August 9 edition of Voltage, Jaxon teamed with Lee to defeat Alexis Diemos and Hatsukyo Gin. On August 20, she defeated Ariana Lopez in the first round of the inaugural Empress of Elite tournament. She pinned Maria Gonzales in round two, on the August 23 edition of Voltage''. During night two of Empress of Elite on August 27, Jaxon lost to Lumen Gray. She was awarded a forfeit victory in the tournament over Aurora Rose on the Voltage Pre-Show on August 30. On the September 6 episode of Voltage, Jaxon defeated Erica Ford. She beat Ashlynne Black in the sixth round on the Voltage Pre-Show on September 13. On the September 20 episode of Voltage, Jaxon submitted then-Vixens Champion Tarah Nova, and advanced to the Empress of Elite finals. In the main event of the September 22 episode of Battleground, Jaxon pinned Madison Kaline to become the first-ever Empress of Elite. By virtue of her victory, Jaxon also became number one contender to the Vixens Championship. On the October 4 Voltage, Jaxon, Stephanie Matsuda, Ariana Lopez, Raven Lee, and Ashlynne Black defeated then-Vixens Champion Madison Kaline, Maria Gonzales, Lumen Gray, Alexis Diemos, and Skye Dawkins in a Territorial Invasion Five-on-Five Elimination match. The following week on Dynasty, Jaxon and Cailin Dillon defeated Kaline and Gonzales in a tag team match. It was also announced that the title match at House of Glass would be a 10,000 Shards of Glass match. Madison Kaline would go on to retain at House of Glass. Jaxon teamed with Kennedy in the main event of the November 2 episode of Battleground, defeating then-Tag Team Champions The Mercenaries (Y2Impact and HBG) when Jaxon pinned HBG. On the November 15 episode of Showdown, she competed in a Fatal Four-Way against Cailin Dillon, Serena Ji, and Ariana Lopez for the right to challenge for the Specialists Championship; Dillon would go on to win the match. On November 16, it was announced that Jaxon and Kennedy would compete together in the Tag Team Championship Grand Prix. The two defeated Sexy Curry (Haruna Sakazaki and Stephanie Matsuda) in the first round on the November 22 episode of Showdown. The following night, on Voltage, Jaxon, Matsuda and Serena Ji defeated Madison Kaline, Lumen Gray, and Ariana Lopez in a tag team match. On the November 28 episode of Showdown, Kennedy and Jaxon defeated Higher Power (Gabriel Eden and Daniel Marshall) in the quarterfinals. Kennedy and Jaxon defeated then-Hall of Fame Champion Dark Demon and Mexican Samurai on the December 6 episode of Showdown. On the December 14 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and then-Specialists Champion Cailin Dillon defeated Sexy Curry. At Road to Redemption, Drake and Jones defeated Jaxon and Kennedy via referee stoppage. Jaxon returned to action on the January 3 episode of Voltage, losing to Tarah Nova. On the January 10 edition of Voltage, she defeated Azumi Goto. Jaxon got into a confrontation with newcomer Veena Adams backstage on the January 11 episode of Battleground, setting up a Specialists Championship Number One Contender's match for the following week. On the January 15 edition of Dynasty, Jaxon defeated Alexis Diemos. Jaxon's issues with Kennedy continued on the January 16 edition of Showdown, where she initially rebuffed his attempts at making up before ultimately showing up at ringside during his Extreme Rules match against rival Lioncross. After he lost the match, Kennedy attacked Jaxon. The January 18 episode of Battleground saw the Specialists Championship Number One Contender's match between Jaxon and Veena Adams end in controversial fashion. In the end, both were deemed "winners" and a Triple Threat match was set for the following week. In the Triple Threat Steel Cage match between Jaxon, Cailin Dillon, and Veena Adams on the January 25 edition of Battleground, Dillon would retain the Specialists Championship. In a backstage segment on the February 6 episode of Showdown, Jaxon issued a challenge to Kennedy for Reasonable Doubt. Jaxon then teamed with Maxwell Dachs on the February 13 episode of Showdown to face Lioncross and Carlos Rosso, losing the match after Lioncross pinned Dachs. The February 15 episode of Battleground saw Jaxon, Azumi Goto, and Erica Ford defeat Veena Adams, Silence, and Raven Lee in a tag team match, where Kennedy was on commentary. By the February 20 episode of Showdown, Kennedy still hadn't accepted Jaxon's challenge, so she enlisted the help of frequent rival Y2Impact to attack him. At Reasonable Doubt, after Cameron Ella Ava defeated Chuck Scene, Jaxon interrupted Ava's post-match promo and challenged her to a match, which she would go on to win. On the February 28 edition of Voltage, Jaxon was announced as Clark Duncan's replacement on the team assembled by Voltage General Manager Ashten Cross for a match against Hexa-Gun at Fighting Spirit II. The stipulation put into place beforehand dictated that, if Team Cross won, Hexa-Gun was to disband; if Hexa-Gun won, they would be given control of Voltage. Hexa-Gun would go on to win the match. On day one of the Vixens Cup, Jaxon was defeated by Cameron Ella Ava. 'Formation (2016 - present) After the Vixens Cup, Jaxon, Stephanie Matsuda and Cailin Dillon formed Formation. Jaxon and Matsuda defeated Cameron Ella Ava and Haruna Sakazaki via disqualification on the March 18 episode of Dynasty. On the April 3 edition of Battleground, Jaxon and Dillon defeated Veena Adams and Silence. Jaxon defeated Ava in the main event of the April 9 episode of Showdown (the first time a Vixens match had main evented the show in eight years). As a result, she earned herself a future shot at the Vixens Championship. Jaxon acted as boyfriend Aren Mstislav's valet for the first time on the April 23 edition of Showdown. At Grand Rampage 9, it was announced that Jaxon would receive her Vixens Championship match at Triple Threat, and that the match would headline the free-per-view (a first-time occurence for an all-Vixens match). Jaxon and Matsuda lost a tag team match to then-Vixens Champion Eris LeCava and the Heart Break Gal on the May 7 episode of Showdown when HBG pinned Matsuda. Jaxon, Matsuda, and Eclipse Diemos were co-winners of a six-way Street Fight on the May 16 edition of Battleground, and both were attacked by Diemos after the match. She appeared on the May 21 episode of Showdown celebrating with Aren Mstislav after his EAW Championship win. On the May 23 episode of Battleground, Formation and Tarah Nova were defeated by The Sanatorium (Eclipse Diemos, Alexis Diemos, and Madison Kaline) and Haruna Sakazaki. Jaxon would go on to win the Vixens Championship at Triple Threat, pinning Heart Break Gal after Eris LeCava was deemed unfit to compete during the match. Other Media In January 2016, Jaxon signed with Roc Nation Sports, becoming the first professional wrestler to do so. The same month, she began representing EAW in its joint campaign with Tapout by modeling merchandise. She later became one of the public faces of Beyonce 's Ivy Park activewear line upon its launch in April 2016. In May 2016, Jaxon signed a CoverGirl contract, becoming the first professional wrestler to represent the brand. Jaxon is currently featured as a main cast member on the EAW-produced reality show True Vixens, which began airing in May 2016. Filmography '''Television Personal Life Jackson-LeBeau lives in the Hollywood Hills. She previously lived in Los Angeles' Mid-Wilshire district. She is an avid fan of the Los Angeles Lakers and the Los Angeles Dodgers. She has two small tattoos: her mother's name, Melanie, on the inside of her left wrist, and "Foi en Dieu" (French for "Faith in God") on the nape of her neck. In addition to English, Jackson-LeBeau speaks fluent Louisiana Creole French. Jackson-LeBeau's cousin is fellow EAW wrestler The Nas. Since March 2016, she has been dating Aren Mstislav, and their relationship has been featured on True Vixens. She previously dated her former tag team partner Brett Kennedy from September 2015 to January 2016. Outside of the ring, she is good friends with Stephanie Matsuda, Cailin Dillon, Brody Sparks, and Tarah Nova. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves ' **'187 ''(Reverse STO, followed by a Koji Clutch) **''California Crush ''(Forward somersault three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) **''Kaiser's Crown ''(Running pushing stomp to the back of the head of a kneeling opponent) -- adopted from Aren Mstislav **''The Pinkprint ''(Standing or springboard shiranui into a double-knee backbreaker) *'Signature Moves ' **''Beauty Mark ''(Handspring back elbow smash, to a cornered opponent) **Diving hurricanrana **Hair-pull curb stomp **''Hollywood Hangover ''(Springboard bulldog) **''LA Sunset ''(Leg-trap sunset flip powerbomb) **Leg-hook Saito suplex **Matrix evasion **Multiple kick variations ***''Contract Killer ''(Super) ***Reverse roundhouse, to an opponent's face, preceded by an arm wrench ***Roundhouse ***Running split-legged Yakuza ***Shoot ***Spinning heel ***Springboard roundhouse **''One Night Stand ''(Springboard stunner) **''Rags to Riches ''(Brainbuster) -- adopted from Aren Mstislav **Running knee strike, to the head of a seated opponent **Spinning sit-out sleeper slam **Suicide dive **Surfboard stretch, sometimes while applying a dragon sleeper **Swinging neckbreaker, sometimes to a rope-hung opponent **Tilt-a-whirl, transitioned into a back kick, facebuster, or Fujiwara armbar **Tornado DDT *'Nicknames ' **"The Princess of Killafornia" **'"The Empress of Elite" ' **'"Princess Prodigy"' *'Managers''' **'Cailin Dillon' **'Stephanie Matsuda' *'Wrestlers managed' **Brett Kennedy **'Cailin Dillon' **'Stephanie Matsuda' **'Aren Mstislav' *'Entrance Themes' **'"Partition (Dave Aude Remix)" by Beyonce (July - August 2015) **"Independent Women, Part II" by Destiny's Child (August 2015 - February 2016) **'"Formation" by Beyonce' (February 2016 - present) **'"Run the World/I Am the Best" Mashup by Beyonce feat. 2NE1' (March 2016 - present; used as a member of Formation) Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **''''''Most Valuable Elitist (10 times) ***Vixen of the Week (5 times) ***Match of the Week (2 times) ***Beef of the Week (2 times) ***Segment of the Week (1 time) **Empress of Elite (2015, inaugural, current) **EAW Vixens World Championship (1 time, current) Category:EAW Vixens Category:1994 Births Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:Wrestlers from California Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:EAW